Twilight My version
by Hinatabelladarren
Summary: This is my version of Twilight. I know it is way off from the real story. I'm new and I don't write much so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1 The New Story

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Come on darlin' don't be like that." One of those stupid pervert guys said.

"Touch me and I'll karate chop your ass!" I said back to them.

The littlest one (who was behind me) touched me on the shoulder.

"You touched me you know what that means now?" I said to them.

Before the little one could take his hand of my shoulder I took his wrist and I threw him right over my shoulder. Dang he was heavier then I thought he was gong to be that means the rest weren't going to be easy.

To guys remained. The two biggest guys. They kept me on the ground and I tried to keep getting back up but they would just push me down again. I was about ready to give up when I saw a shadow. I wanted to stay awake to see who had come to save me but the biggest guy knocked me into the wall and I fell unconscious.

I woke up and had know idea where I was.

"Where am I?" I asked to myself.

I tried to sit up but my ribs hurt so bad I thought they were going to stick through my skin. I finally got passed the horrible pain of sitting up. I just sat there and looked around. It had the one bed I was laying on and nothing else but a side table next to the bed. The room was just white plain white and it made me feel dizzy. I had enough strength to get off the bed and out of the door. It was hard to hear but I heard voices from downstairs. I almost got down the stairs without them noticing when I coughed really loud. Me like always almost falling head first onto the floor but someone caught me.

I gazed into his eyes. Wow I thought what eyes he has. They were deep. Deeper then any other eyes I've ever seen. But the one thing that was in the back of my mind was the color of his beautiful eyes. Pitch, Black coal. It was mystifying but he looked dangerous because of the color.

"Umm Thanks. Who are you by the way?" I asked him.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said in such a sweet voice I thought I was going to collapse.

"Edward I won't do that if I were you ." Said a short, black haired with spikes in it girl.

"I got it under control."

I had no idea what they were talking about but then a gorgeous blonde girl in the corner said:

"Alice you might want to constrain him you know he can't handle it."

The guy named Edward turned to her and gave her a look I could barley comprehended and then turned back to me with a huge simile on his face.

"Let's just see." He said and he grabbed me and held me near his chest with my head close to his.

"Edward don't do that!" The girl named Alice yelled at him.

But it was too late he started to kiss me right on the lips. I was so close to him and he was squishing me so hard I thought my ribs would go out my back.

He stop kissing me on the lips and moved to my neck and just when Alice was about to stop him he stopped himself.

I looked up at him and just stared. Then my eyebrows got closer and I had a stern expression on my face and he couldn't understand why. It was funny in a way. I took my hand and put it up to his face and clamed my expression then I slapped him.

"PERVERT!!!" I said so loud the whole town could have heard. He tumbled a little but like half a step and just stood there looking at me.

"You bitch that hurt!"

"Good you shouldn't have kissed me! You deserved it!"

Alice and the blonde headed girl started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at!" We both said together.

They kept laughing and laughing. Edward and I turned back to each other and looked at each other.

"Ahhhaaaa!" I said to him and we both took a dramatic step around so we wouldn't see each other.

When my back was to him I clutched my ribs. I was in so much pain from mine and Edwards little hug and kiss. Then I fell to my knees. I couldn't stand anymore. I looked down and blood was coming from the bandages that were around me.

"Now look what you." Said a kind and lovely voice in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2 The Cullens

"Carlisle, I umm , I was just.." And he let it drop he had no words to what he did.

Ha! I thought, he deserved it !

I looked up to see a beautiful young looking male. He looked liked a supermodel. I took a better look at all them and they all looked like they should be super models. Even the brown-haired one who I now hate.

Blood is seeping through her bandages.

"I'm okay." I said which was big huge lie and they could all see it was.

Just then I coughed up some blood.

"Jasper stay outside." Said the girl named Alice and she went through the door faster then I thought was possible. I stared until I coughed up some more blood.

The last thing I knew was the blonde guy coming towards me. After that I passed out.

When I woke up I was in the white dizzy room again.

The girl named Alice was at my bed side on a chair reading a magazine..

"Where am I?" I asked

"Your in the Cullen home. I'm Alice Cullen."

"What am I doing here?"

"Well my brother found you beating up some guys but it looked more like they were beating you up. You were left with four broken ribs."

"Thanks for your hostility but I don't need it. I'll go to the hospital."

"Too bad we already token care of you. "

"Really I'm fine. I really need to get back home."

"Fine but on one condition."

"One"

"Stay here until your all healed up."

I could see this was going nowhere so I gave a sigh and said, "Fine. By the way I'm Bella. Well that's what they call me. My real name is Isabella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Bella."

After that I fell back asleep. Man was I tired especially after what I did that morning.

The next day I woke up. I felt a whole lot better and went downstairs. This time it was much easier.

"Good Morning Bella!" Said Alice when I took the last step off the stairs. I wondered if she were always this cheery in the mornings.

"Good Morning." I said with a yawn.

I went into the kitchen and saw like hundreds and hundreds of food!

"This better not be for me." I said.

"Of course it is!" Alice said and my mouth hung wide open. "We already ate."

I wonder what they ate. One slice of French toast and said they were full. Gees!

Well after a nice breakfast I got to meet the rest of the family.

Edward was the one I hated the most was the one who saved me. He is also the brown headed one.

Rosalie was the one who told him to kiss me and was the blonde one that was in the corner.

There was a big muscular guy named Emmett and a small blonde guy by the name of Jasper.

The blonde that was Carlisle was the one who had wrapped me up and stopped the pain and their was also a women named Esme and she seemed so nice. And I already new Alice.

The rest of the day I hung out mostly with Alice to see what they did, nothing really fascinating. It seemed like they were hiding something. I wondered what.

That night I couldn't sleep. You wouldn't either if you were in someone else's house who you barley knew. It was hard to hear but I swear I could hear voices coming from the hall and they didn't sound happy. After awhile they stopped and whoever it was went to their rooms or somewhere. Soon after that I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 What! Just Get Out!

The next day was the same as the other. Nothing real fascinating but I still felt like they were hiding something. What really through me off that day was when I went to bed. I was just doing some push-ups and sit-ups to get back in shape when who would you know comes into my room (for the time being).

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"The more important question is what are you doing in my room that I'm barrowing? I'm still a girl and girls don't like it when a guy come in their room when they don't want them to."

"And your point is? This is my house."

I jumped up from doing push-ups and talked right to his face.

"I wouldn't be bothering you but you guys won't let me go! Not until I'm healed! If you did I would have been out of your life faster then you could say bye!"

"You could be nicer to the guy who saved you."

"I never asked you to save me."

"You would have died if I didn't".

"Then fine why didn't you just let me die! It's not like anybody would care." I turned around from him not letting him see tears escaping by eyes.

"What about your family or friends?"

I turned back to him with tears now pouring down my face. My voice was louder then it should be but I said almost screaming at him: "When did I ever said I had a family or friends?! You don't know anything! Just get out!"

"But…" He started

"Just get out!!" I looked at his face and it had no sympathy what so ever. When he left I closed the door behind him and slid down to the bottom of the floor. This was the first time I had cried so much and I didn't like it. I had to be strong.

Someone had heard us from downstairs and started to come up. I don't know how they heard me crying I didn't think it was that loud.

"Edward what have you done!" Said a voice that sounded like Alice's.

"I didn't know. I didn't know." Was all he could say.

I couldn't take it any longer I got up and went to the bed. I laid flat on my stomach and cried to my pillow. Soon after a heard a knock on my door. "Bella?" Alice said, "Bella can I come in?"

I got up and went to the door and unlocked it and opened it up. I forgot I even locked it.

I obvious looked like crap because when Alice saw my face she said

"Oh Bella! It's okay it will be alright." She picked me up from where I was. Man was she strong. She carried me from the floor all the way to the bed. There she patted my back and made the shhh sound until I fell quiet and went to sleep.

The next day when I awoke from my sleep was Edward.


	4. Chapter 4 My Story

I saw him and turned in my bed not to see him and tried to go back to sleep.

"Look," he said,, "I know your angry at me but I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. I didn't know."

I sighed, I could get through this. I turned back to him. And with a wide smile on my face I said, "It's okay. I know you didn't know. I guess I should have told you guys before this happened."

"Your just going to forgive me that quickly?"

"I'm not the type that bares grudges."

"Thank you so much. Umm I umm hope this doesn't hurt you at all but umm will you tell me what happened?"

"Most people don't ask what happen but I'll tell you." I said with a smile and a little giggle.

"Hummm, where to start. Well I guess it started when I was 7 years old."

"I was so happy with my mom and dad. On my birthday, my 7th birthday, my parents were supposed to pick me up from school so we could go to dinner together. When they didn't come I started to walk home. I knew my way home and they told me if on an emergency to walk home. I counted it as an emergency so I walked home. I wasn't sad that they didn't come to get me. They had jobs that needed them anytime of the day. They were doctors. One more block to my house and I smelled smoke. I ran the rest of the way and saw my house on fire. My parents were coming out of the house but they were shot," my voice started to break and you could barely hear me. But he heard me somehow, "and on fire that I couldn't help them. I just watched in front of my yard my parents burning to death. The screams, their screams, my screams. It felt like the world was going in circles way to fast. Then I passed out. Next I went to an orphanage for 7 years. On my 14th birthday I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get out of there. I ran and ran until I knew they wouldn't find me. I found myself lost in the woods. An old guy found me by the river ready to die. He taught me a lot. He taught me how to live and why I live. One day I went to the market to get us some food and when I came back he was in his bed. He didn't wake up for day but now he wouldn't wake up forever."

For the first time I looked up at Edward's face. He had a funny expression. He looked like he was in deep thought. I continued anyway.

"At first I wonder way everyone around me was dying. But then I thought about what he said. How much he taught me. I desisted to change my life and live it to the fullest. I went here and there. It was hard vary hard. But I got through it somehow. And I found myself here in the little town of Forks. I love it here. I just love the rain. That's my story."

He looked at me for a couple of seconds and then he gave me a huge. I was so confused I had no idea what to do. He left after that and when he opened the door his whole family was there! What ease droppers! I had my mouth wide open and when he closed the door I fell on my back on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5 I Can't LIve Here!

"You are the one for passing out. Aren't you?"

"Ugggghhh my head. What did you guys put in that medicine?"

"Nothing much. It was just pain killers."

"Yeah whatever."

"Why in the world do you do that!? It makes some people ticked!"

"Good I'm glad!"

"You know we don't have to let you stay here."

"Fine I'd be glad to go home."

"Fine."

"Fine. "

I turned my head away from him and I heard him stomp out of the room.

Turned back around was caught by surprise.

"Ahh! Alice, holy poo," letting out as deep breath, "You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry Bella. Well, Edward was told us your story."

"He did!"

"Yeah he did. I'm so sorry Bella!"

"Why are apologizing? It wasn't your fault."

"Well let me get right to the chase. We want you to stay with us."

I was speechless. My mouth hung wide open. I'll I could think was no way living with for one day would drive me crazy! It already has.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked, "To bad Bella you can't say no."

I shook my head to wake up from my little nightmare I was having.

"I..I..I..umm.. What?" I stammered.

"We want you to live with us."

You've got to be kidding me. I thought. And just then I like do every 5 minutes I passed out.

"Bella. Bella wake up."

"Alice."

"Yep it's me. We need you to get up so we can go get your stuff."

"I thought that was a dream."

"Nope you really are going to be living with us."

"No no no no no no no. I can't live here. You've done so much already and after him I don't think I could live here another day."

"Don't mind Edward. You'll get used to him."

Alice pulled on my hand and I thought I was going to be in a lot of pain but I wasn't. I pushed on my ribs and it didn't hurt. Wow Dr. Cullen was good.

"Come on now. I won't let you say no."

I sighed, I couldn't win. Again. "Fine," I said, " But on one condition. We paint this gosh for shaken room."

"Ha! Fair price."

At my mini apartment we (we as in Alice and me) gathered up all my stuff. Like there was much.

We went in what looked to be a really expensive car. I couldn't help but stare at the shinny color.

I had no idea where we were going next but it wasn't where her house was.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Were going to Seattle to get you some paint for that gosh for shaken room."

"Really?

"Duhhh!"

In Seattle we went to some painting store type store. It had like every color you could think of! Even the colors you couldn't think of!!! Alice started to throw ideas out at me.

"We should paint it blue. Nann to dark. How bout pink? No to girly. And your not to girly. How we just get a whole bunch of colors and just splash them on your wall? No I don't think that's your type either. How bout.."

"Alice! Wait one second! You know what I would really like and I think you would like it too. How bout we do one color and then put poka-dots every where."

"OMG! That is a great idea!!! What colors then?"

"Alice you know what? You and your family are taking me in you can pick any color you want!"

"Haaa!! Thank you so much!!!! I love You!!!!"

OMG! We bought so many colors I could barley count them. We had pink and blue. Red and purple, green and yellow and every color in between!

"Bella, we'll paint your room tomorrow."

"Thanks so much Alice."

"No problem. We like to help anyone we can."

"That's really nice. I'm so glad I met your family."

" Even Edward."

" In someway I guess."

"Ha ha ha. Well then let's get back to the house and start to paint that room."


End file.
